Corpse Party: Into Hell's Gates
by DarkLordSatan666
Summary: Me and my friends do a charm at night in our school an earthquake happens. Some of us are separated. We get trapped in Hizokie Elementary School and witness horrific scenes. We must escape or we will end up like the others. If we don't escape the next victims will find our corpses...


_**Corpse Party: Into Hell's Gate**_

_**============ Before The Earthquake=================**_

_There I was, lying on my bed bored as usual. My mum and dad were out at work. They always came back at 12 o'clock. It was 11:15, I jumped as I heard the attack on titan theme song which was my ring tone. It was a text from Ethan saying " come to the school we are waiting. We are going to do a charm." I went as I had nothing to do but stare deeply at the ceiling of my room. My friends were standing staring at the dark, dull school as Ethan pushed open the gate. " Ethan why are we doing a charm?" Jamie said. Ethan didn't respond he just nodded and walked in. " Okay everyone I know this is a bit girly but we are doing the Sachiko Ever After charm." Ethan said. " Okay say Sachiko we beg of you nine times in your head if you get it wrong something bad will happen well that's what the wiki said anyway" When he said that I was filled with curiosity but I still got it right. One of us must have got it wrong because right after we did that there was an earthquake. "AHH!" We all screamed as the floor around us started collapsing. We fell through and blacked out. That's how it all began..._

_**=========Cameron and Brandon============**_

_When I became concious I looked around and felt wetness on my leg. I looked down and saw a big puddle of my blood surrounding my leg. I noticed a little movement, I realised it was Brandon. "Brandon! Wake up!" I shouted over to my still friend. I stood up and quickly fell back down screaming in agony. As I fell I noticed a bit of wood in the back of my leg and I also noticed a bit of wood which had it's tip ripped off and blood all over it. I turned suddenly as I saw Brandon move slightly. I got up and limped over to him. He was lying on his stomach so I turned him over and immediately noticed he had a piece of wood through his arm. " Brandon! Hey! Wake up!" I screamed. Brandon suddenly sat up. "Where are we?" He asked not even noticing the large piece of wood in his arm._

"_Dude there is a piece of wood in your arm. Oh and I have no clue where we are." I replied. Brandon grabbed the wood and quickly yanked it out. He was now screaming in agony as blood oozed out of his arm. I looked around the empty and destroyed classroom and noticed the tables and chairs are smaller than the ones at our school. We decided to look outside where we found a glowing blue spectre. It started talking to us. It said " Oh no new victims. Why does this have to happen." " Victims?!" I shouted. " They bring new ones a lot. They are the sprites of the murdered students. They bring you here to kill you. You must escape. I sense others did you come with friends." " Yes. How do we find them?" Brandon said. I could tell he was filled with joy. " I'm sorry that I do not know but you must find them quickly they might die or go insane and try to kill you." The spectre said before it disappeared. As soon as Brandon heard that his joy disappeared with the spectre. After that me and Brandon ran. We tried so hard to find our friends but to no avail. We stopped running after we found a room full of newspapers about Hizokie Elementary School where lots of deaths have happened. We also found a newspaper about the deaths of 3 teenagers. One had his tongue cut out. The other two had their fingers cut off. When we saw the pictures of the bodies we lost our lunch. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a poster. I went over to read it. As I did I started shaking with fear as it said " Welcome to Hizokie Elementary School." " Cameron? What's wro-" Brandon stopped before he finished his sentence after reading the poster. We couldn't believe our eyes. " That's not possible Hizoke Elementary School was knocked down after the incidents that happened there." I said. I was so confused. Me and Brandon just stood there staring at the poster. I'm guessing Brandon couldn't take the silence because after a while he said " We must find a way out of here. There must be a way out." " Yeah..." I agreed just trying to keep him sane._

_**==========Jamie and Ethan==========**_

_Ethan woke up with a sudden agonizing pain in his arm. As he sat up the pain got worse. He felt as if his arm was being ripped off. "Ow!" He screamed. His sudden scream made Jamie wake up and jump. "Ahhhh! Oh its just you Ethan." He said relieved to see his friend. " Where are the others?" " I don't know I just woke up." Ethan said holding his arm tightly. " Well we need to find them then. I hope everyone else is okay." Jamie said. They both stood up and looked in both directions. Ethan noticed a little small brass key sitting in the puddle of blood. " I'm not picking that up." Ethan said while pointing at the brass key. "Eww!" Jamie said almost puking what he saw. They went over to try to open the only door in the room which to their luck it was unlocked. They walked outside. As they turned the corner Jamie let out a big scream and Ethan lost his lunch. They saw a pile of guts and a giant puddle of blood splatted on the wall. They notice two pink beads sitting in the blood. Jamie fell to the floor holding his head repeating the words " This isn't real." Ethan walked on away from Jamie to check what was ahead. They heard something. It sounded like a screaming child. Jamie stood up and ran towards Ethan. " What's that noise," Jamie said. Ethan said nothing and just looked around for the source of the noise. They turned around the corner of the long narrow corridor. They looked back and saw a boy who looked transparent. " Is he a ghost?" Jamie asked confused by how the boy looked. " Who wants to die first?" The boy said as it approached them. They ran not looking back at the little boy. _

_**===========Theo and Lewis============**_

_Theo woke up. He suddenly jumped to his feet remembering what had happened before he fell unconscious. He looked around the classroom he was in instantly noticing the difference. The classroom was trashed. He just ignored it thinking it was the damage the earthquake did. __**"Where is everyone?" **__Theo thought. He looked around once more. He saw a sudden movement in the dull,dark destroyed classroom. " Who's that?" He whispered, expecting a reply. He walked over and bent down to see who it was. It was Lewis. __**"The others were not here but at least he had someone**__**."**__ He thought. He shook him and said " Lewis! Wake up." Lewis' eyes opened notifying Theo he was alive. " Come on we need to find the others. They aren't with us. We were separated." Theo said. Lewis slowly sat up. "Okay but where can we find them." Lewis said. Theo didn't answer. Lewis knew the answer already. Lewis stood up and so did Theo. They walked towards the door and heard footsteps. They hide even though it might have been their friends. They were right to hide as the door flew open a man with a clever stepped in. They put their hand over their mouths to stop their breathing from being heard. The man walked off. They noticed a tongue in his other hand. When the man was finally gone the came out of their hiding place. They both walked out looking both ways. The man was still there. They tried to run but the man was too fast. He knocked them both out and dragged them off. They both woke up. They were in what looked like a library. There was a door in front of them. They tried opening it but of course it was locked. They looked around for a way out or a way to open the door. Theo tried to pry the door off by hand and Lewis tied to find a secret passage behind the book shelves. They couldn't find anything they were trapped with no way of escape. _


End file.
